


friday night forever

by ashortrefrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catholic School, Cheerleaders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Marching Band, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashortrefrain/pseuds/ashortrefrain
Summary: Drum Major Marinette messing with Cheer Captain Adrien during football games, fueling the long standing clash between marching band kids and cheerleaders.Set in a small suburban American town where their respective catholic schools combined to make for an unprecedented co-ed senior year.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> this is so local im sorry, also i bent the rules of catholic school administration to fit the fic narrative, so apologies in advance!

Ever since _Our Lady of Luck_ and _The Divine Cataclysm_ schools were merged a year ago, the administration struggled to maintain some kind of order in the schools’ operations. Last semester, students took advantage of a loophole in the school’s new dress code to include their own elements of personal flair, which resulted in a number of school-wide assemblies and detentions that were harder to enforce as the increase of students roaming the two halls were now doubled.

Then, there was the matter of the sports teams. For most cases, the schools were separated, but some of the clubs were forcibly joined, and that included the band and dance team, though Marinette still called them cheerleaders. In the years past, the _Ladybug_ girls donned black wool and assisted the _Chat Noir_ band during bigger games later in the season. Otherwise the two were split, playing their own shows at competitions and practicing separately, even their uniforms differed, bright red wool with black accents and white plumes.

Last year, it was a _Chat Noir_ led band and so they all conformed to the black wool suit, but Marinette schemed with Alya to change that. They recruited hardcore, between classmates and incoming freshman, they rallied as many girls to join band as they could get their hands on. It seemed to pay off as they entered band camp this year.

In the sweltering heat, Marinette and Alya ate lunch on the grass between the two schools. The students around them weren’t just Chat Noir upperclassmen, but a mix of students from both schools and a variety of years.

“There’s a ton of history here, and I have a chance to make a dent in it!” Marinette yelled over the wind blowing and the sound of band kids practicing their parts. She ought to do the same, but the flute was easy for her. It was always the marching that got her, it’s why she stuck to the pit during the off-season.

“It’s our last year, why can’t we take it easy?” Alya whined, rolling her neck as she looked down at her laptop. She wanted to take _band_ easier because she had essays to write, colleges to apply to. 

Marinette wanted to indulge herself for once, because as she reminded Alya seemingly every day, “I’m just going to bake for the rest of my life, so I need to have fun _now_.”

“Is applying for Drum Major your idea of fun?” Alya huffed, sending one last email before shutting her machine down. In the August sun, the battery was in danger of exploding as they learned the hard way in band camps of old, “I’m just glad I play the trumpet.” She looked painfully on to another student, Ivan, who had a tuba wrapped around his torso.

“This _is_ fun because now the playing field is leveled. Look,” Marinette pointed at the crowd growing on the turf. This time last year, there were boys in black intimidating the band girls who didn’t know what to expect. It was a pleasant sight to Marinette that a year of hard work has finally paid off as the field was now a majority girls.

“I admit, it’s really nice to see more of _us_ in stuff like this.” Alya smiled, sitting up and getting her hair back into a tight bun.

“I can’t wait for our first football game. That field might be black, but in the stands, we’ll finally see some red,” Marinette cackled. She tightened the ties holding her pigtails and ran down the hill back to practice.

Marinette savored these last few days of band camp. The summer was trickling to an end like a drop of sap off an evergreen tree. It was certainly bittersweet, the happiness of hanging out with her friends for hours on end, running practices until her calves burned and her shirt stuck to her back. She was gonna miss this, and she wanted to make this time worth it, especially with the buzz of the other students as they crowded around the band room. Their instructor and Humanities teacher at the school, Sister Bustier, huddled them around as the sun set from the windows.

“Great work again, everyone. At this rate, we’ll be ahead of schedule and we might even get a full run of the show done in time for our first competition.”

That earned a whooping round of applause from everyone. The show was really coming together because of everyone’s focus, and Marinette’s heart could burst at the feeling of accomplishment and pride.

“Now, I know we all want to know who will be the drum major this year, it’s been a delayed process because I want us to work as a team and this year, it’s been tough. The merge was hard on everyone, but I think this phenomenal effort from both schools shows we’re ready to be a single team. For this reason, the faculty and I agree that Marinette is the natural choice for Drum Major.”

Applause broke out once more, Marinette could barely hear them over the ringing in her ears and Alya shaking her shoulders. She laughed and almost cried as she stood up and took a comical bow.

“I won’t let you down,” she promised to a few hollers and she laughed with her friends as she sat back down and let Sister Bustier conclude the day’s practice.

_Our Lady_ and _Divine_ always had a connected history, long before the official merger announcement. Their schools shared the same grounds, and the two always supported each other, attending the other’s proms, and sharing resources when necessary. A storm years back apparently left the schools without power for a week. They had students huddled in one building, sharing classrooms as they tried to conserve power from the generator.

The question of which mascot they’d use would remain a point of contention from both schools. The Ladybug was favored by the administration on _Our Lady_ and the Black Cat on the _Divine_ side. Even the uniforms were a mess, to this day, students were required to wear uniform items only, but that left boys in red skirts, girls in black slacks, and a distraught Bishop who unfortunately stepped into a sea of mismatched colors on his visit to the schools.

It was such a well known problem among the students that Marinette required very little context when she was called into the administrator’s office where Mr. Damocles managed student operations. He was one of the few staff members who weren’t bound by life to the church, so he tended to be a little more strict to make up for it.

“Thank you for taking the time before class. As I’m sure you’re well aware, we need to standardize uniforms. We’ve got designers on our team who are managing the normal ones.” Mr. Damocles looked over a pile of papers on his desk, “I heard you’re an awarded designer, and the president of the marching band, right?”

Marinette nodded, “Right, that’s correct.”

Mr. Damocles nodded back, “I think this is a great opportunity to promote camaraderie among the co-op sports. Football, tennis, all these uniforms can stay the same. It’s the co-op sports that we’re having trouble with. I’ve got approval from the Guidance office to give you this task as a class elective, for credit.”

“Are you asking me to design the band uniform?” Marinette beamed.

“Well, let me clarify the conditions for earning these credits,” Mr. Damocles smiled up at someone behind her, “And you’re right on time.”

Marinette turned around and saw Adrien Agreste, staring down at her with his bright green eyes and his hair perfectly rustled. He had the _Divine_ sweater on, the embroidered green logo over the chest, and he was probably the only person Marinette saw who didn’t mix the uniforms in some way. It was a bewildering sight to see, almost as bewildering that she was in the same room as him right now.

“Good morning, Mr. Damocles.” Adrien turned his attention back to the man before them.

“Yes, Adrien, sit.” The boy sat in the seat next to her and she tried not to burn up on the spot, “As I was just explaining to Marinette, co-op sports need a design that incorporates the spirit of both schools. I understand your father is the esteemed Gabriel Agreste. I’ve assigned you both to an independent research elective so you can collaborate on a set for each of the sports here.” Mr. Damocles passed them both a sheet of paper.

Before she could read it, Adrien spoke up, “Can we do this instead of study hall? Will we get our own classroom?”

Marinette gaped at him, though if he noticed he ignored her in favor of giving Mr. Damocles a hard stare. It was universally agreed that study hall was a deplorable waste of time, a break that allowed for zero conversations, music, or even eating. It was designated as a twice weekly hour away from the ‘ _worldly troubles'_ , where students could relax, pray, and work without distraction, or so the pamphlets said. Parents loved it and students resented what they agreed was an hour of their lives they would never get back. If Adrien could get them out of it during their last year, she might skip on the way out.

“You’ve read my mind, young Agreste” Mr. Damocles laughed as if Adrien told a joke instead of making an insane demand of an administrator, “I’ll get you a room assignment stat, though it might change during exam season.”

“That’s more than fine,” Marinette chimed, “Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Damocles, we won’t let you down!”

Adrien shrugged and pushed himself out of his seat. Marinette continued to chat with Mr. Damocles to keep him happy as Adrien made a swift exit. The bell rang and Marinette felt a calm wash over her as Mr. Damocles wrote her a late pass and sent her off with a smile. She tried not to do a victory dance as she exited his office. 

Adrien may have been cold, but he did get her out of one of the most arduous aspects of the school day, so maybe he wasn’t all that bad. When she told Nino and Alya this as they sprawled out on the floor of the band room, books and papers piled around them, Nino scoffed.

“He’s probably just miffed that Mr. Damocles is trying to use him for his dad’s connections.” Nino explained, an arm lazily wrapped around Alya’s waist. “At _Divine_ , Adrien got called out all the time. I didn’t have a labmate for half of our science classes.”

Marinette pouted, “Yeah, well hopefully that doesn’t happen here, we need to come up with uniforms for Band, Track and field, oh, and the cheerleaders too.”

“Dance team,” Nino corrected.

“Same difference,” Marinette scoffed.

Before Nino could correct her further, students were starting to clamor in.

“Practice is starting, shoo,” Marinette waved Nino off.

“Keep this up and I won’t join drumline in the spring,” Nino countered, though he obediently packed his bag.

“Why didn’t you join band, just this once?” Alya whined.

“Someone’s gotta make the announcements during games, it’s a conflict of interest, sorry babe.” Nino zipped his bag up and tossed it over his shoulder, “And respect the dance team, Marinette, or you’ll regret it!”

“Sure Nino, whatever you say,” Marinette laughed. He just shook his head at her as he left.

For the assignment Mr. Damocles gave, Marinette and Adrien were assigned one of the third floor classrooms in the _Divine_ building. Marinette had classes in both buildings and could say they were practically the same. She almost doubted herself when she walked in and saw that she was alone. When she flicked the light on, there was no one but empty desks and swirls of dust settling in the streams of sunlight. She turned around and checked the door number, confirming she was indeed at the right room number.

“This is _Divine_ , right?” She walked over to the window and from this high, she could see _Our Lady_ across the campus.

Marinette turned to check the time and sighed when she saw it was ten past the hour. Class had already long since started and if anyone caught Adrien in the hall now, he’d get in trouble with a hall monitor for sure.

“Fine,” she huffed, sitting behind the teacher's desk, “I’ll just do it myself.”

Half a playlist and two sketchbook pages later, Marinette heard the door open. When she looked up, she was surprised to see an _actually_ disheveled Adrien Agreste.

“I’m so sorry, I got caught up in an errand for Chloe and then she wouldn’t let me go.” He was spilling words out of his mouth so quickly, Marinette almost didn’t catch half of them. From his frazzled expression to his genuinely concerned frown, she decided he was probably telling the truth.

“It’s fine, it’s almost time for class anyway,” Marinette hoped her dismissal hid her disappointment. She shoved her belongings into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “See you later.”

“Ah,” Adrien paused, caught on something as he pursed his lip. Marinette just gave him a questioning look before shrugging and walking out of the classroom. He’d wasted enough of her time as it stood.

The first football game was always the lightest in terms of the crowd it pulled. Family and friends of the players and a loyal following by the students. Marinette led the band as they filled in their seats. The band was a mess of students in red or black uniforms. Whichever fit best seemed to be the metric each student went with, and so a mix of fully red and fully black wool suits sat in a strange patchwork on the bleachers.

Marinette stood at the very front alone. As Drum Major, she’d keep the tempo using her hands while also giving cues to the ones who needed it. She described it to her parents as being a maestro, white gloves and all. Her hair was stuffed into her hat and the plume made her look ridiculous but she didn’t care because _everyone_ looked ridiculous with the plume. She got to wear the cape, which was one of the few features she loved on the uniform. It made her feel like a hero, especially the red color of the wool uniform she had on now. She was buzzing with excitement, almost enough to miss Nino’s enthusiastic voice over the old speaker system.

“Goo _ooo_ d evening and welcome to the first football game of the season! I hope you’re all staying warm on this chilly Friday night,” Nino’s voice was smooth despite the aged audio equipment, and it made Marinette smile as they waited for the game to start.

Sister Bustier sat next to Marinette and eventually as the game was slated to begin, she instructed Marinette to warm the crowd up with an easy one. Marinette turned and did exactly that, calling out for ‘ _1000 dances_ ’. She said a soft countdown before letting her hands guide the beat.

By the time the song was over and Marinette signaled an end, Nino was back on the air, “And here comes the players, please give them a warm welcome.”

Marinette smiled as she sat down, ready to witness another start to a game as they’ll occur for the rest of the season. What she wasn’t prepared for was Adrien Agreste, walking along the track as part of the cheerleaders -- _dance team_ , Nino’s voice in her head corrected.

Her observations were confirmed by the murmurs behind her, and especially the color guard that had no hesitations to call his name and practically catcall him.

“Marinette, _Hey Song_ ,” Sister Bustier instructed. Marinette nodded and sat up, turning to face the band, “ _Hey Song_!” She warned and all the members stopped chattering and quickly moved to open their books to the right page and adjust their instruments. Once she saw they were ready she counted them in. She made eye contact with the snares as the song started, making sure they were watching her hand before signaling the rest of the band in. The brass section was strong this year, and by sheer numbers alone they were loud enough to encourage some enthusiastic “hey!”s along with their song. She wrapped it up in time for the first quarter of the game to start.

Marinette would normally spend the games talking to Alya, but since they were seated so far apart, she basically had a front row seat to the cheers that were being sung.

She had to admit, the dances were talented, and despite the fact that the crowd was thin, the energy was great during the duration of the game. Before she could watch them anymore, Sister Bustier gave her the signal to get ready for the halftime show. Marinette waved the band over, a sea of rubber soles quickly following her steps.

“First halftime show, how do you feel?” Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette, rattling her as she put her gloves on.

“Please,” Marinette bluffed, “How do you feel about your solo?”

“You give me the signal and I’ll be alright,” Alya snickered before peeling off. It was just Marinette and the pit, walking under those bright lights as they pushed their instruments onto the turf. Once they were set up, Marinette stood on her stand, turning to give the small crowd a bow before turning back. The sun was just starting to set in the background as Marinette saw the band lined up in position. She counted off in her head, the tempo a beat that she couldn’t shake if she tried. Her hands moved in a triangular motion, just like she practiced for weeks now, and with her left hand, she signaled for Alya to start.

From there the show was a blur. She watched for the woodwinds to move across the field perpendicular to the color guard, who had three more beats to switch over to their flags. She sent them off with a wave of her hand and returned to keeping the beat. The bass drums were moving in a diagonal and she locked eyes with them as she emphasized the downbeat for the way this particular part arpeggiated. All the while she could hear the pit like a constant rumbling beneath her. The waves off the vibraphone and marimbas swirling with the low bass beats of the timpani. They were only show ready until the last third of the show, and as a way to close out the performance, Marinette waved her hands into two closed fists and there was stillness immediately in their place. There was a soft applause, Marinette turned her head, the sun now nowhere to be found, instead it was just darkness and those blinding lights. She bowed and jumped down to help push the equipment off the field. The pit members hyped her up as she tried to shake the adrenaline out of her body.

Marinette had no time to eat by the time they were done packing the pit’s large keys, tying over the covers, and tidying up the band room, halftime was nearly over. She had just enough time to text Alya and Nino asking if they would be down to order pizza after the game. Once she got a confirmation from Alya, she knew Nino would be roped in anyways. She tucked her phone away and walked back onto the stands.

The rest of the game went smoothly, they played the songs they always did, only this time Marinette led their tempos instead of following along on her flute. It felt powerful, and the way everyone looked up to her filled her with a sense of purpose, however cheesy that sounded in her own head.

It wasn’t until she looked over at the dance team while conducting that she actually noticed the dances that accompanied them. Normally, the cheers were fairly simple, but during _Let’s Go Team_ , she noticed the song was accompanied by a fully choreographed move-set that increased speed with the increased tempo. They never went that fast, Ivan didn’t have the breath control, but a wicked idea entered Marinette’s head.

It was the last quarter and Marinette made her way up the stands, clustering the students into a small circle as she explained her prank. She felt a little guilty, especially since Sister Bustier left home early as she always does after halftime, but Alya assured her it was harmless. So with her guilt alleviated, she strolled back down the stands, noting the students practicing along, tapping their feet and giving tips to one another. Marinette focused on the ball. She watched the first down and ten turn into a third and two on the 20 yard line. 

“ _Let’s Go Team_!” Marinette called, turning to stand before the band, her hands ready in the air. From the corner of her eye, she could see the dance team gear up as well. She counted seven beats and the band started playing.

It was cruel, playing the normally 4/4 song in 7/8. Some of the freshman faltered after the first few measures but the seniors who’ve played these songs for years could keep up. Though the song was not as loud as it normally was, it was entirely worth it to see the dance team trip up and try to get back on beat. She smiled so widely at a few of the dancers who gave up on trying to dance along and instead scowled at her as she continued conducting. Before Marinette could deliberate sparing them, the team actually scored a touchdown, and the band scrambled to play the victory song. Marinette counted in the new beat and immediately got the song out as the crowd cheered around them.

On the last beat, Marinette applauded as well, though she was more proud of her band than the football team.

“Nino is securing our pizza outside, he’s paying the delivery guy now.” Alya informed her as they crowded into the band room.

Marinette nodded as she took the center of the room and clapped her hands, “Great work everyone, that was a spectacular performance on the field, I’m proud of all of you, and for all your hard work and dedication. Thank you so much for giving it your all, and don’t forget to either take your instrument home or put it in the locker, not including the pit, sorry.”

“I’m taking this marimba home, what are you talking about?” Alya said sarcastically and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You’re not even in percussion. Anyways, thank you for the hard work, everyone, get home safe! Have a good weekend and practice your parts!” Marinette waved as the students left in a mad frenzy. She didn’t blame them, she did the same thing until now, where it was her duty to lock up after the game and make sure everything was in order.

It’d normally take her about fifteen minutes but her hunger was overtaking her ability to think. Alya sat on the floor and worked the brass buttons off her coat. Marinette did the same as she heard the band door open.

“Guess who also got us sodas with this pizza,” Nino announced as he strolled into the room. Marinette rolled her eyes as she shrugged the coat off her body. She tried to fix her hair as Alya sat up to presumably help Nino.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met,” Alya’s voice surprised Marinette and she turned to see Alya outstretch a hand to none other than Adrien.

She could feel the panic set in her bones as she realized a number of things at once. One, she was sprawled out on the floor with her undershirt and the band pants that were more like a pair of oversized overalls than pants per-se. Two, Adrien was in the _Chat Noir_ dance lead uniform, with bright green stripes across the sides to indicate seniority or leadership. Marinette wasn’t sure of what it actually meant, but she knew for sure that Adrien as the dance captain or head cheerleader or whatever the term was, would not be happy with her little tempo change from before. That much was evident on his face as he seemed to take her in. His expression was so intense, Marinette couldn’t help but squirm.

“So, pizza?” Marinette tried to divert, turning to Nino to ease the tension.

That seemed to work somehow, they all plopped down on the floor and swiped slices off the large cheese pie sitting in the middle of their circle. Alya and Nino mostly talked about the game, the play-by-plays that Marinette didn’t even catch as she kept the songs rolling through the night. She jumped in every now and then with plays she remembered, but otherwise was content to listen to the others talk.

“The 7/8 time switch you guys did was evil,” Adrien flatly said, but with an unexpected smile.

“I’m surprised you picked up that it was 7/8,” Marinette bluntly replied.

He furrowed his brow, “We have to have some basis in music theory to cheer.”

“He’s omitting the fact that he’s a piano champion,” Nino elbowed Adrien with a laugh.

“There’s no such thing,” Adrien shoved back, trying to deflect any further elbow jabs from the other boy.

“Ok, explain those big piano trophies in your room?” Nino countered.

“Competitions are different. They’re not like a battle royale.” Adrien retorted.

“You’re not involved in any of the music programs here, though,” Marinette would know, when she’s not a drum major, she’s in the pit orchestra for all the school musicals and graduations, and she just spent so much time in the band room through the years. She knew almost everyone who stepped in.

“I have enough on my plate outside of school. I do the dance team for something I can just have fun in,” Adrien’s smile was short, and something told Marinette there was more there than he was letting on.

“Is it fun?” She never considered dancing fun. She could move her body with precision when it came to keeping time or marching, but anything else left too much for her to figure out.

Adrien’s smile at her was so wide, “So fun.”

“This kid can do the _sickest_ flips,” Nino helpfully supplied.

“Really?” Marinette looked between Nino and Adrien.

“No, but I can flip anyone.” Adrien informed, before turning to Nino. “Want me to flip you?”

“I’m unflippable.” Nino put his hands up to try and deter Adrien, but it wasn’t working.

“What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Adrien stood on his feet and offered his hand to Nino, “Just this once.”

Marinette hid behind Alya, who was holding back laughter as she recorded the interaction between the two. She zoomed in on Nino who fell on his back, which just made Adrien standing over him look extra menacing.

“I’m good, man, don’t- hey, don’t flip me!” Nino half yelled, half laughed as he tried to escape Adrien’s grasp.

“C’mon dude, you know I can flip anyone. I flipped _Kim_ ,” Adrien was trying to get Nino to stand but it was proving futile.

“I heard you rolled him along the ground,” Nino laughed harder, fending him off with no real force.

“He went 360, that's a flip in my book.”

“Should I be jealous?” Alya said more to the two boys wrestling on the ground than to Marinette.

Nino said “Absolutely not” at the same time Adrien said “Yes,” and that made everyone crack up. Marinette had to hold her side as she tried to catch her breath.

A beep made them pause. Adrien immediately scrambled at the sound, before visibly deflating.

“I’m going to have to go soon,” Adrien admitted, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

“That’s ok, we're leaving too, right Marinette?” Alya looked up at Marinette.

“Once we put these away, I think we’ll be done.” Marinette lifted her jacket to indicate that she meant their uniforms.

“We’ll clean up, then. You guys can finish what you need to do and we’ll all leave together,” Nino waved them off, and that was all the confirmation that Marinette and Alya needed.

Once Alya packed their uniforms into the closet, she crossed her arms, “When were you going to tell me you had a crush on Adrien?”

Marinette laughed on instinct, wholly unprepared for Alya’s question as she locked the closet door. “I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”

“What’s there to figure out?” Alya tailed Marinette as she checked the lockers.

“If he’s a good person. He’s rich, and comes from a big name.” And he stood her up for their class, but Marinette wasn’t prepared to fess up to that feeling just yet.

“You think he’s secretly like Chloe?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. They’re friends too, aren’t they?” Marinette sat up after checking the last locker on the wall. She swung the keys in her hand as they walked back.

“I’ll let you figure this one out,” Alya smiled wickedly, hip bumping Marinette as they turned the corner back to the room.

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette poked back.

“Love you,” Alya patted Marinette as they entered the room. Alya followed the steps down to the two boys, while Marinette walked over to the office.

“Sorry, this is the last thing,” Marinette flipped through the keys until she found the right one. She opened the door, searching for any stragglers, before shutting the light off and locking the door.

“They make you lock up?” Adrien called as she put her coat on.

“That’s my job, yeah.” Marinette laughed.

“Your job?” For some odd reason this was confounding Adrien.

“Yeah, as Drum Major,” Marinette replied easily. She threw the bag over her shoulder and ignored the stare he gave her. “C’mon, I gotta lock the exit.”

In the dark of the parking lot, Marinette locked the last door with the cool night air sending a shiver through her.

“Ok, who’s going with who?” Nino announced.

“Up to you, Alya,” Marinette crossed her arms, “Your boyfriend or your best friend?”

“I win, obviously,” Nino grabbed Alya, who was not opposed to this game they played.

“Seniority, punk. Besides, no one else handles the aux like Alya,” Marinette pulled her back over to her side of the pavement.

“Oh, she’s right babe.” Alya nodded along, to Nino’s dismay.

“You had her all summer, and you’ll have her for the rest of the Friday nights of the semester.” Nino pouted and Marinette groaned. She folded, shoving Alya back to the other boy.

“You’re lucky I love you both so much,” Marinette teased. She crossed her arms and turned to Adrien, “And what about you?”

“Me?” Adrien pointed at himself and she nodded.

“Do you have a ride or are you third wheeling these two?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t want to third wheel, but Nino was my ride,” Adrien admitted sheepishly.

“Alright, you’re going to have to give me directions,” Marinette waved him on, “good night Nino, Alya!”

Adrien’s confusion was ignored as Nino and Alya bid them goodbye. Marinette turned around and walked down the opposite direction.

“Wait, are you really driving me?” Adrien jogged behind, “Where are we going?”

“Nino parked at _Divine_ because that’s where our morning class is, but the parking lot at _Our Lady_ is closer to the field. Shorter walk,” Marinette answered as they crossed the grass. Just a few yards ahead, Marinette could see her dad’s dark blue sedan, one of the last few cars left in the lot.

“I expected you to have a bright red car too,” Adrien remarked as she unlocked the vehicle. She was surprised he noticed that she favored the red over the black.

“It’s my dad’s,” she responded, “I don’t have the money to just buy a new car.”

It didn’t mean to come out so venomous but Adrien flinched and she felt guilty at the accusation. She didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable around her, especially when they were supposed to work together for the rest of the year. “Do you want the aux chord?” She offered, holding the wire between them.

“My phone doesn’t have an aux port,” Adrien murmured, pointedly avoiding her gaze. She didn’t get a chance to see his phone but of course it’s the latest model.

She sniffed and plugged her phone in, “Alright, you can use mine. You can play anything but showtunes.”

“Do you not like showtunes?” Adrien asked as he accepted the phone over from her.

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I get distracted by them and I need to focus on getting you home in one piece.” Marinette explained as she buckled herself in.

“I don’t know what you like, what should I play?” Adrien looked at her and she stared at his wide eyes under the parking lot lights. It was like looking at him through a dirty camera lens, she had to strain to see his features in any definition. He was earnestly waiting for her answer and she sat back against the seat.

“What do you listen to when it’s just you?” She asked.

Adrien seemed suddenly bashful, she could see his shoulders shrink at the question. Marinette sighed, she wasn’t getting anywhere with him.

“Listen,” her voice slid into the soft tone she took on when she was with a nervous freshman, “Put the top 50 hits on shuffle, give me directions on how to get you home, and I promise this’ll all be over soon.”

Adrien frowned, pursing his lips before finally descending on the phone. He tapped through the app before finding something and putting the device down on the console between their seats. Marinette was surprised to hear the familiar guitar riffs that she couldn’t stop listening to just the week before.

“Jagged Stone?” Marinette sat up and grabbed his arm, “No way, do you listen to him too?”

“I’m a huge fan,” Adrien smiled, easing his posture and she was suddenly distracted by all of his perfect features coming together. His full attention on her gave her the view of his blonde hair falling in perfect curls over his long wispy eyelashes, over his blindingly green eyes. His cheeks were sculpted for the small but extraordinarily sweet smile he was giving her. It was too much, she could feel her body warm up all over, she drew her hand back and put them on the steering wheel instead.

“Sorry, you said you needed to get home, right? Where do I start?” She turned the car on and awaited his instructions.

He was notably calm during the entire drive, giving clear directions and fair warnings before each turn so she could switch lanes easily. Alya normally yelled out directions as they ought to have happened, so having Adrien in the car was a nice change of pace.

They were driving into a neighborhood Marinette drove past, but never through. She noted how wide the roads were, perfectly smooth and with so few cars street-parked, it may as well be the exact opposite of the street she lived on.

“Scary,” Marinette commented as they made another left. There were fewer lamp lights so it made the darkness look like opaque clouds that her headlights barely cut through.

“Really?” Adrien looked over at her as they continued, keeping to the slow speed limit of 15 an hour. She wasn’t about to get ticketed in this rich neighborhood, with the car she had she might get arrested for attempted robbery or something like that.

“Like a ghost town,” Marinette replied, “Do kids live here?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Adrien tilted his head, “why do you ask?”

“I don’t see any toys, bikes on the lawn, not even sidewalk chalk. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, kids normally do those things.” Though she supposed these kids had bikes worth far too much money to leave on the grass.

“I never noticed that, you’re right,” Adrien looked out the window, “The neighborhood association would probably advise against that kind of stuff.”

Marinette bit her cheek instead of giving a curt response. She finally got him to relax, no need to revert all their progress for a smart remark.

“God, I sound like an asshole,” Adrien supplied instead and Marinette barked out a laugh.

“I wasn’t going to say it,” Marinette slowed as they reached a four-way intersection.

“Actually, just drop me here,” Adrien turned to grab his bag from the back seat.

“What, no don’t be ridiculous. Just because it’s a nice neighborhood doesn’t mean there aren’t creeps around that might try to kidnap you.”

“Do you think I’m kidnap worthy?” Adrien sat back, smiling at her.

“Anyone that lives in this zip code is kidnap worthy.” Marinette shot back.

“Fine, up the hill, straight ahead.” Adrien sighed. The album became more melodic, Jagged Stone started the album with some absolute bangers that melded into a few more acoustic pieces that was surprising to hear from the rock guitarist who always seemed to lean more metal than indie. She hummed along as she noted the road sort of matched the tonal shift in the music, becoming more woods-y and natural as they continued on.

“Do you live in the middle of nowhere?” Marinette snorted as the road bent around what looked like a cliffside. It was strange to see the moon now covered by the treetops. She didn’t think there was a place like this just fifteen minutes from the school.

“I might as well, yeah.” His laugh was hollow as they reached a wrought iron gate.

“Oh,” Marinette stopped the car and just past the gate, she could make out a house or maybe a mansion. She couldn’t make out a lot of details in the dark.

“There’s a side gate entrance I’ll just take from here,” Adrien explained, unbuckling himself as he gathered his things, “Thanks for driving me, Marinette. I had fun tonight.”

Marinette shook the shock off as she smiled at Adrien. “I had a lot of fun too, and sorry for tormenting you with that time switch, won’t happen again.”

With the car door open, the interior lights were on. Under the bright yellow bulb, he suddenly looked soft and warm. He smiled at her again, “Good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien,” she watched him grin even wider before shutting the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest as the warning light turned off. She drove off once she saw Adrien on the other side of the gate, waving at her as he continued walking towards the house. She couldn’t stop seeing his face behind her eyes that night, even as she drifted off to sleep, there were those accursedly bright green irises, staring at her under the moon’s dim light.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contrary to what the previous chapter implied, Adrien does have a car. Also there are a few more characters fit in here that I'm not adding to the tags bc they won't show up again. Their ages were adjusted to better fit the plot, otherwise I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! thanks for all the kind comments and kudos :)

Their “Independent Study”, as it showed up in Marinette’s course list, was quickly becoming Marinette’s favorite part of going to school. Mondays and Thursdays, she’d climb up the steps of _Divine_ holding a box of treats she’d save from the bakery for Adrien and her to share. Today it was a batch of Italian wedding cookies, or as her mom called them, Snowballs.

“Oh, what are these?” Adrien peered into the box with delight. He already had his laptop open playing music and he took his sweater off to keep the powdered sugar from getting all over the black wool.

“Wedding cookies,” Marinette easily replied. She resigned to keep her red sweater on as she took a cautious bite. The flavor of pecans and sugar filled her mouth in buttery, crumbly pieces.

“Wedding cookies,” Adrien repeated, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. Marinette flushed as he made eye contact with her. He popped the remainder of it in his mouth, giving her a thumbs up.

She’s created a catalogue in her mind of this boy. His palette that surprisingly preferred the sickeningly sweet and rich treats that she strayed away from, and the reactions he had to the various items she brought in on behalf her parents. Egg tarts were not his favorite, but he liked red bean filled breads, which were _her_ favorite. Some of the classics were ones he’d never tried either, a good croissant that didn’t come from a can or grocery store, galettes, tortes, and sweet rolls that he happily ate while they brainstormed ideas for the designs. It felt like a welcoming reprieve to snack and work with him in this strange circumstance.

He ate another snowball whole and she added his ridiculous chewing face to the mental file she had on him. It was increasingly disturbing to Alya but Marinette couldn’t help it. It felt like a new secret each time, like unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning, to see Adrien this uninhibited. She saw him in stark contrast, the boy that roamed the halls and kept quiet as he traversed through his day to the one now, his sleeves rolled up and his face more relaxed.

“You going to the game tomorrow?” Adrien asked as they searched for more unisex dance uniforms.

“Yeah, that’s in the town over right?” Marinette continued with Adrien’s nod, “If the team keeps winning, I might start taking the bus with the underclassmen.” Her gas bill was starting to rack up and no amount of commission orders could justify a trip across state lines, if it got to that point.

“What if we carpooled?” Adrien murmured to the touchpad, scrolling through their shared doc nervously. He always looked away when he was apprehensive about what the other person would say, but still giving enough attention as to not miss any detail in the conversation. He continued after a beat, “It’s just easier to split the gas money, and with long drives I worry about falling asleep at the wheel.”

“I’d love to,” Marinette smiled, twirling her pen in her hands, “We should make a road trip playlist.”

Adrien finally looked up at her with one of his widest smiles, this one hopeful and devastating all in the same breath. She got to work dragging songs into the list, ignoring the way her heart was sputtering in her own chest.

After school, Marinette waited by the curb at _Our Lady_ as Adrien pulled his silver mustang around from where he parked at _Divine_. It was a hard-top convertible that apparently belonged to his dad nearly a decade ago. She could hardly imagine it, the entire vehicle was clearly well maintained through the years and had less than 100,000 miles on it. Marinette’s car was not only older, but she routinely ignored the ever rising number on the odometer whenever she got behind the wheel.

She popped open the passenger-side door once he pulled up, “Hi,” she smiled as she got herself situated. She pulled her winter coat off, the car was warming up by the second. He already had their playlist on the car’s built-in bluetooth and he smiled at her immediately. She tried to ignore the heat pooling across her face as she buckled in.

“Do you need me to give directions?” Marinette pointed at her phone as Adrien drove out of the lot.

“No, I got ‘em,” he pointed at the mounted device which had the map already pulled up.

Marinette pulled her legs up, “This is weird.”

“Is it?” Adrien seemed panicked by her response. He glanced over her to try and garner her reaction.

“I mean, being in a car and not having a hundred things to manage. I haven’t sat in the passenger seat since I got my wisdom teeth out, and even then I gave my mom directions.”

Adrien relaxed at that, “Don’t stop talking to me, I need you to keep me awake.”

“Aye, aye,” Marinette saluted comically, “What should I talk about?”

“I don’t know, uh,” Adrien scowled as they merged onto the highway, “What got you into band?”

That she could do, “I was just assigned the flute in elementary school and I kept going with it. It felt like a natural progression in middle school, to keep taking those music classes all the way to _Our Lady_. Alya and I were the only ones from my school who ended up not going to the local high school and attending an all-girls catholic one instead. It was actually my parent’s decision, but I didn’t mind. I liked the idea of going to a new school, seeing new people. It’s funny that I ended up sticking by Alya and Nino, who I knew my whole life anyway.”

“Nino?” Adrien asked after successfully merging into the middle lane.

“Yeah, he actually went to our elementary school, he obviously went to _Divine_ , but then the whole schools merging thing happened.” Marinette played with the strap of the seatbelt, “He joined drumline in the second semester and that's how the three of us got close. He started dating Alya soon after.”

Adrien nodded, “He’s been my go-to for any projects that required a partner.”

Marinette laughed at that, “Alya is that for me. I can’t work with anyone else, it’s impossible.”

“We’re working together,” Adrien pointed out.

“I guess it’s different,” Marinette noted the gray clouds stretching across the horizon, hoping there wasn’t any rain later, “I almost consider this bigger than just an assignment. It’s like a second job.”

“Do you have a first job?”

“I take shifts at the bakery when I’m not at practice,” Marinette informed him, “It’s nice to give my parents a break for even just a few hours a week.”

“Their food is so good. There hasn’t been anything that you brought that I haven’t liked.”

“Really?” Marinette turned to look at Adrien more directly.

“Yeah, they’re all delicious.” Adrien smiled, sparing her a quick glance.

“I’ll be sure to let them know, they’re always curious as to what you think.” She sat back, content and warm all over.

“You told your parents about me?” Adrien sounded thoroughly surprised.

“Yeah, I tell them everything,” Marinette blushed as she realized that wasn’t necessarily true. She hasn’t told anyone other than Alya of her feelings, “And besides, they’d probably wonder why I wasn’t complaining about study hall anymore.”

Adrien just laughed, a quiet and unsure sound. She knew from the past few months of what Adrien’s home life was like, somewhat. His mother wasn’t in the picture, though what happened is still a mystery to her. His father was a busy man, Adrien used to at least see him at his photoshoots, but ever since he started going to _Divine,_ he refused the photoshoots and instead chose school and being his own person. Marinette remembered that night when she drove Adrien home, his body looking small on that sprawling lawn behind the tall iron gates. She wondered how cold that walk was, alone in such a wide expanse.

“Why the dance team?” Marinette asked, diverting the conversation.

Adrien pondered the question before replying, “I never did something like that. I’ve done a lot of different sports, learned piano, but I never got to do something so fun. Uninhibited fun.”

Marinette smiled, “Are you this good at everything you try?”

“What does that mean?” Adrien smiled back.

“Piano champ, dance captain, and an eye for fashion. What can’t you do?” Marinette jabbed playfully.

“Nino’s embarrassing me with that ‘piano champ’ title.” Adrien scoffed, “I just try really hard.”

“Well, it pays off. It’s like you can’t help but put your whole heart into whatever it is you’re focused on.” Marinette pointed her palm forward, like she was paving a road forward, “You get this intense look when you focus, and you complete the task fully or try to perfect that process, seeing it to the end.”

Adrien said nothing and Marinette wondered if she crossed a line. 

“Sorry,” Marinette said quietly, she kept her eyes focused on her lap, wondering why she even opened her mouth in the first place.

“No, no, don’t be,” Adrien quickly corrected, reaching over and putting a hand over her shoulder.

“What?” She lifted her head up.

“I wasn’t ready for that, you weren’t wrong, I just,” Adrien was flustered, he turned the cruise control on and left one hand passive on the wheel. “I’m sorry, I feel like maybe I’m treating you more like a therapist.”

Marinette scoffed, “I’ll send a venmo request for this session.”

Adrien smiled, clearly struggling between keeping his eyes on the road and the desire to peek at her. “I’m not good at being friends like this. _Divine_ is the first school I ever attended. Before this, I was homeschooled.”

“Oh, that explains it.” Marinette said before she could think better of it. She regretted saying that because Adrien’s hand slid off her arm to hold the wheel tight in his palms, “What do you mean?”

“I just noticed a couple of things, little things, don’t worry.” Marinette tried to defend.

“You seem to notice everything about me.” Adrien said in a tone she couldn’t read.

“We just spend a lot of time together.” It was undeniably true: every Independent Study class was an intimate hour of just working side-by-side, eating and jamming along to whatever songs they brought together. They hung out with Nino and Alya during football games every Friday night or Saturday mornings if that was when the game was happening. All of it left Marinette with far too many opportunities to observe at Adrien and absorb him in all his minor mannerisms and unique facial expressions.

“I want to know,” Adrien was starting to blush, she could see it spread across his cheeks, “What do you see in me?”

She knew there was no underlying implication in his words, but her heart still stuttered at his phrasing, “You never curse or swear. I know we attend a catholic school, but even when it’s just us, you never say a bad word. Also, you stick to the uniform they give us. You’re one of the few boys that keeps 100% to the black and green _Divine_ uniform, like you’re trying really hard to blend in.”

“Oh my god,” Adrien sounded mortified and Marinette waved her hands.

“It’s not a bad thing, you just, you stick to the rules.” Marinette shrugged, “I bet no one else has said anything about it.”

“I feel like no one else even likes me,” Adrien huffed. They were approaching the exit and Adrien shifted to the nearest right lane.

“I think they have the opposite problem and they like you too much.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “You’re too hot to not be one of the undeniably cool kids.”

“Undeniably,” was all Adrien said as they made the turn onto the exit.

“Yeah, former model. Undeniably,” Marinette suppressed her beating heart and the color in her cheeks. She pivoted the conversation, looking out the window, “What a long drive, you don’t have to stop for gas?”

“I filled up my tank before school.” Adrien replied, “I wanted to make sure I didn’t get the Drum Major stranded. I think Sister Bustier would kill me.”

Marinette giggled at that, “She is kind but she can be pretty strict.”

They pulled into the school and Marinette tinkered with the keys in her bag.

“Wait,” she stopped him from exiting the vehicle. Her hands were almost done untying the knot.

“What’s wrong,” he turned to her in full, his attention like a spotlight over her.

“I really didn’t mean anything by that homeschooled comment, especially that I could tell. You’re a really good friend and,” Marinette shook her head, holding up a charm between them, “You need this more than I do.”

Adrien’s eyes finally fixed on the item and he smiled. It was the official Ladybug mascot on a red braided string. She had gotten a bunch of Ladybug merch as a freshman and continued to use them all until now. “Thank you,” his eyes crinkled with his smile, “What is it, exactly?”

She blinked away, like she was averting her eyes from the sunlight, “It’s my good luck charm, and it’s a piece of _Our Lady_ that you can fit into your outfit.”

Adrien did just that, wrapping the little red string around his wrist, “How do I look?”

“Let me help you,” Marinette reached over and her fingers were light on his wrist, but the little contact she made felt like her hands were burning up. She tied a double knot, loose enough that it could move up his arm if he so felt like it, “Now you’re perfect.”

Adrien moved his hand over her wrist, “Thank you, Marinette.” His gaze was again, serious. Her pulse was pounding so loud she was sure he could hear it. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath fan across her temple. 

A knock on the window scared them both, drawing them back so far that Marinette nearly bumped into the door. She looked up and saw Nino’s smile, wide and smug.

“Oh dear god,” she said with a resigned sigh. Alya probably dragged him along and if he had any inkling to her feelings for Adrien, those suspicions were probably confirmed by the red in her face.

“Uh,” Adrien was clearly flustered and she suppressed another sigh.

“Let’s go, I’m going to kill him,” she hauled her jacket on as she released her seatbelt. She threw her weight into her shoulder, pushing the door open and making a break for it.

“Wait,” Adrien called behind her, but she could see Nino casually strolling down the parking lot up to the school. With his back to her, Nino was none the wiser when Marinette slammed into him, shoulder first.

He made a disgruntled sound as he caught himself, she didn’t hit him with much force but it was enough to topple him over. “Hey!” Nino groaned, rubbing his back where she hit him.

“You’ll get over it,” she huffed, catching her breath, “Where’s Alya?”

“Her mom called. Nothing big happened but I wanted to give her some privacy, so I was just walking around the parking lot when I saw you two necking in the car.” Nino snickered as Marinette smacked him on the shoulder.

“You know we weren’t, c’mon dude,” Marinette groaned.

“You left me behind,” Adrien said in a sad voice behind her, “I didn’t know we were beating up Nino.”

“I could take you both,” Nino lifted his hands in mock boxing stance, his fists curled up cartoonishly over his face.

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you somehow pick a fight with our friends?” Alya walked over and wrapped an arm around Marinette, “If you lay a single finger on her, I’ll kill you,” Alya warned, pointing a finger at Nino.

Marinette held Alya’s arm, leaning into the material of her coat while Nino gaped at her, “I can’t believe you two.”

“I can,” Adrien smiled, wrapped his own arm around Nino, “At least you have me.”

“Ol’ reliable,” Nino fake-swooned, slinging his arm back around Adrien, “Let’s get you guys to this game.”

“Wait for us,” Marinette called. With the angle Alya held her in, they hobbled behind Nino and Adrien, laughing as they tried to keep up. They kept it up even after Adrien and Nino waved goodbye, with promises to meet up after the game.

Even with long-johns under her wool uniform, Marinette was cold standing on the bleachers as night overtook the field. Under the bright lights, the game continued, the football staying between the 40 and 50 yard lines as each team proved a strong offense and a less noteworthy defense. It left the game in an uncomfortably long sort of stasis, one which Marinette tried to make a dent in by combining their songs expertly. _Seven Nation Army_ followed by _Don’t Stop Believing_ , and now, she got the band tee’d up to play _We’re Not Gonna Take It_ when she saw one of the freshman holding the cymbals signaled for Marinette to turn around. She followed his line of sight and saw Adrien leaning against the fence between where the dancers stood on the track and the stands where the band stood.

She waved a signal to the band and she could tell they relaxed behind her as she climbed down closer to him. “How can I help you, Captain?”

Adrien smiled, his teeth looking extra white in the stadium lights, “Hi, miss Drum Major. Riveting gameplay we’ve got.”

Marinette watched Adrien lean against the fence, his arms crossed over the metal as his leg kicked up behind him. She could understand now with perfect clarity, how he could be a model. If he wasn’t a child in the photos that were out there, she’d probably have pictures of him all around her room, “If the ball doesn’t cross that 40 yard line, I might die of hypothermia.”

“I got just the thing to warm you up,” he winked. Was he flirting with her on purpose? In his black tights he seemed to gain a new layer of confidence over the normal composure he had.

“Is that what you came all the way here to say, Agreste?” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, as much as she could in the stiff red wool.

“Play _Fight Song_ , we’ve got a new dance for it,” Adrien pointed a thumb back at the dance crew lined up on the track, “I know you guys reserve it for when the ball is further in but we need to keep warm out here.”

Marinette raised her eyebrow, “How do you know the song requirements?”

“Because I know how football works,” Adrien countered, a smug smile on his face, “And I know how _you_ work.”

Marinette pursed her lip, she was burning up on the spot and she tried to keep her cool as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, “I should do a better job of knowing which songs you guys have dances for.”

“I’ll teach you later,” He nudged her and jumped back, “ _Fight song_ , please!”

“Coming right up,” she smiled, turning back around and running up to lead the band once again. She ignored the pointed looks she got from the crowd, instead calling for _Fight Song_ and getting the band started. She wished she could watch their routine, but she stayed focus on keeping tempo, especially with the percussion consisting of underclassmen and one senior holding the rest of them steady. She put extra emphasis on the downbeats until the song ended, feeling that same rush of accomplishment wash over her.

“Thanks,” she heard Adrien yell from behind. She turned and gave him a smile and thumbs up.

He smiled giving her a thumbs up back and she turned before she embarrassed herself any further. She let the band sit and relax, the game was nearly over and it didn’t look like they were going to overtake the early lead the other school had taken in the first quarter. That left them with the last ten minutes in-game, which always stretched to at least half an hour in real time.

She was slightly jealous of Alya, who got Nino to sit next to her at the top row. They were undoubtedly shoulder-to-shoulder keeping each other warm and Marinette couldn’t help but feel extra cold sitting in the front row alone.

“Are you the designated conductor?” Someone asked, standing above her. She looked up and made eye contact with an oddly familiar looking boy. She scowled at him as she tried to make out his facial features.

“Luka, don’t bother her,” Juleka climbed down the bleachers and stood between Marinette and the boy, presumably Luka. She turned back and looked down at Marinette, almost bashful as she said, “Sorry for my brother.”

“Don’t be!” Marinette laughed, she held Juleka’s hand, urging her to sit, “I haven’t sat with you all season, how are you holding up with the other woodwinds.”

“Good,” Juleka smiled, sitting down right behind Marinette, “I do miss sitting with you, too. All the flute players are new, it’s so weird compared to last year.”

“Right, it was just us,” Marinette recalled, before stopping as Luka took a seat next to Juleka.

“Flute to Drum Major, how’d you pull something like that off?” Luke whistled, genuinely impressed with Marinette.

“I applied, just like everyone else. Wrote the essay, turned it in, got picked.” Marinette shrugged, “Were you in band?”

“Yeah, right before you guys went co-ed, and then I graduated and everything turned out so differently, for the better.” Luka was probably the only alum who thought that way. It seemed every graduate resented the way the school operated now, some even protested and signed petitions.

“You think?” She asked, gauging his response.

“Definitely, Juleka says so, at least, and I trust her judgement,” He smiled at her and she scoffed, “But it would’ve been nice to diversify the classes, too. I think that’s what’s so cool about college, I get to see and hear a lot of different perspectives.”

Marinette was definitely staring, but maybe it was ok because Luka was staring right back. “Huh,” was the intelligent response that Marinette had to say.

“Marinette, look,” She was glad for Juleka’s interruption, until she saw what it was Juleka was pointing to. On the field, the ball was spiraling through the air. A wild throw that should not have made it, somehow landed in the arms of the quarterback. The field was open, the team so focused on offense it left a gap in it’s defense wide enough for their one player to cross the line and earn a touchdown with five in-game minutes to spare.

“Victory song!” Marinette commanded as she scrambled to stand up. Juleka climbed up back to her seat where her flute was as there was cheering around them. Her hat was crooked as she stood and started counting while some students still got their instruments together. The upperclassmen carried the song this time. She could hear Alya’s strong trumpet playing as she kept tempo for their touchdown song. Once it was over she gave them a clap, “Great work, everyone.”

There was a collective laughter as everyone sat back down. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins as she sat back down.

“You’re good at this,” Luka noted. She spun her head and looked at him, incredulous that he was still here. He was sitting next to her this time, though far enough that she still had her personal space.

“Oh, thanks,” she smiled. He gave her one back before looking over the field.

The game was continuing, the kick went through and there were now four in-game minutes left. They were still going to lose with the score at 17-22, but at least they scored that last touchdown. With the ball on the opposite team’s side, the dance team still rooted for a strong defense with all their might.

“You guys don’t mock the cheerleaders?” Luka asked with a gentle smile.

“What?” Marinette tore her eyes away from Adrien, embarrassed that she might’ve been caught staring.

“I know all their cheers.” Luka laughed at the wide eyed look Marinette was probably giving him, “To be fair the football team was never this good when _I_ was in school. We’d get so bored at these football games, we’d have no choice but to sing the cheers with the cheerleaders.”

Marinette laughed at that, “We always get along with the dance team.”

“I can respect that, at least tell me you still spirit check them, though.” Luke asked, and nearly gasped at Marinette’s silence, “Wow, you _really_ get along with them, huh. You weren’t kidding.” Luka elbowed her and she scoffed.

“I don’t even know what a ‘ _s_ _pirit check_ ' is. Sister Bustier never taught us that.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Oh, that’s why,” Luka’s smile was wicked, “Pastor Haprèle never came to the early football games so he never even knew to stop us.”

“Stop you from doing what?” Marinette poked at Luka, though she doubted he even felt it from how thick his coat was.

He smiled so wide as he stood up from the bleachers, cupped his hands over his mouth, and called “ _Spirit Check_!”

Marinette looked down at the dance team and saw mortification across their faces. They all dropped their pom-poms and twirlers, and began clapping their hands until they were all on beat.

“We’ve got spirit, yes we do, we’ve got spirit how ‘bout you?” Another round of rhythmic clapping before they started again, louder this time, “If you’ve got spirit, let us hear it, we’ve got spirit, how ‘bout you?”

They immediately began cheering, in the obnoxious way that just made the most sound, whooping and hollering. The worst part was probably Luka joining the crowd of regular football attendees that just went along with every song and cheer, yelling as prompted.

No, Marinette noted as she looked down at the track. The worst part was Adrien watching Luka sit down next to Marinette, closer this time, as he laughed and egged her on.

“Listen, that’s a trade secret right there, you hear?” Luka jabbed her against her side and she yelped.

She swiveled and turned to see him smiling, his cheeks red from exertion and his eyes bright as they looked at her. “That’s wild. No wonder Sister Bustier never told us about this.”

“I’m surprised none of the alumnae told you about this.” Luka hummed, “I wonder if she paid them to stay quiet.”

That thought alone made Marinette laugh, “Oh my god, imagine if that were true.”

“How much would she have to pay you to keep your mouth shut?” Luka asked as they watched the clock switch to a sixty second countdown.

“Me?” Marinette pointed to herself and Luka nodded, “Nothing, you already showed the freshmen how to do it. Ask them how much they’d have to get paid.” She pointed back at them, straight faced.

That seemed to make Luka belly laugh. He clutched his side as she tried to reason with him, “What, what did I say? What are you laughing at?”

“You had this intense look on your face, but you’re absolutely right,” Luka said once he caught his breath, “I’ll go ask Juleka. It was nice meeting you, Marinette.”

Hearing her name from his mouth was strange, she didn’t formally introduce herself to him, but he picked it up from Juleka. She smiled as she waved to him, “Nice meeting you too, Luka.”

There were thirty seconds left in the countdown. Marinette watched the rest of the game with a slight smile. The air seemed colder against her face as the final ten seconds whittled away. She could hear the band start to pack their things up at five, and with one second left, she stood up, leading the flow of kids out of the stands.

Alya helped Marinette herd the band students to the bus after they all changed out of their band uniforms. Most of the seniors drove themselves and took off, while Marinette took attendance on all the underclassmen. Sister Mendeleiev, who drove the bus and was to overlook the students once they arrived back at the school, assured Marinette that she had nothing further to worry about.

“I’ll call Sister Bustier once I make sure each kid has a ride. Go home, Marinette.” She gave Marinette another assuring nod and turned around to climb into the driver’s seat.

Not to be one to disobey a sister’s orders, Marinette walked back to the curb with Alya and waved as the bus pulled away.

Marinette felt exhaustion set in, her arms were sore and she could feel how heavy her eyes were even on her feet. She was thankful that she left her bag in Adrien’s car, and speaking of, he was nowhere to be found. “Where are the others?” Marinette asked, turning to Alya.

“Texting them now,” Alya said as she typed away on her phone. “Looks like they’ll be on their way now?”

“Is that a question?” Marinette frowned at the other girl.

“No, it’s not that.” Alya’s eyes were glued to her screen, one that Marinette’s tired eyes couldn’t bear to even look near in the dark of the night.

“Hey!” Nino’s voice called from near the stadium entrance. They looked over and saw Nino walking toward them, and slightly behind were Adrien and a shorter, dark haired girl, her dance team uniform visible under her coat.

“What is going on?” was all Alya could get out to Nino before Adrien and the other girl caught up. They were laughing at something as they finally joined the circle. “Hey!” Alya interrupted, shoving a hand in the shorter girl’s face, “I don’t think we’ve met before, the name’s Alya.”

“Oh, probably because I’m just a sophomore. My name is Kagami, it’s nice to meet you.” The girl smiled. Her eyes flitted to Marinette and her cheeks took on a noticeable pink color, “And you’re Marinette, right?”

Marinette immediately turned pink as well. She had a sinking feeling in her chest, seeing Adrien laughing with this girl, but with those wide eyes on her, she couldn’t help but feel unexpectedly shy. “Oh, uh, yeah, that’s me. I’m sorry, have we met already?” She racked her brain trying to recall this girl, even passing her in the hallway, but nothing was coming up.

“No, but I always wanted to meet you,” Kagami exclaimed excitedly, “Actually, I bothered our captain here to try and get him to introduce us.”

Marinette still felt a slight pang as Kagami put her hand over Adrien’s arm as she said ‘captain’, but she pushed that feeling back down as she smiled at the girl. “But why me?”

“You’re a legend, you paved the way for co-ed sports. Literally all the clubs followed your strategies for recruiting after they saw how well it worked for you. That’s how they got me to join.” Kagami laughed, “You get good grades, you’re first chair, and you’re a Miraculous scholar.”

“Scholar?” Nino asked, sounding incredulous. Marinette stiffened visibly as she looked down at Kagami. The girl didn’t seem to mean anything by it, if anything she still had stars in her eyes as she looked up at Marinette.

“Actually, I wanted to ask, how did you get it?” Kagami leaned closer and held Marinette’s hand in her’s.

“What is that?” Nino asked before getting an elbow by Alya. Adrien also looked equally confused, anticipating her response as she remained quiet.

“How about I give you my phone number and we can talk all about it later?” Marinette smiled softly, her body really was aching and she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed, curl into a ball, and forget that she was a person.

“Ah, right, you were conducting all night!” Kagami exclaimed excitedly. “You do a really good job of keeping time, I saw your technique for 3/4 is different than 4/4. It’s like you follow a different shape.”

Kagami proceeded to talk her ear off as Adrien guided them to the car. She wondered if Kagami would also hitch a ride from Adrien.

“We parked that way,” Alya pointed further along as they reached Adrien’s car.

Marinette rushed forward and gave Alya a bear hug. She heard Alya whisper “Stay strong,” as she returned the gesture with just as much feeling. Marinette nodded before pulling back. They exchanged a knowing glance that said “We’ll talk later,” before Marinette turned to give Nino a hug too.

“Good night!” Kagami waved once Marinette let them both go.

She turned and there was Kagami and Adrien, watching her expectantly. Marinette cleared her throat as she shifted her weight, “So, Kagami, is Adrien also giving you a ride too?”

“Oh no, I drove myself,” she smiled up at Marinette, “I can give you my number if that’d be easier.”

“Oh shoot, right,” Marinette laughed awkwardly as she realized she promised to give her number. “I can give you my number, no problem.”

“Here,” Kagami put her phone in Marinette’s hand, a new contact page open, “We should meet up, all of us.”

Marinette finished putting her information in and considered it. Kagami was bright, energetic, and smiled like the act was as easy as breathing. Marinette couldn’t help but smile back, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Kagami bounced up, giving Marinette a hug, “Text you later.”

Marinette returned the gesture before Kagami turned and gave Adrien a hug as well. He smiled down at her, before she pulled back and waved at them both.

“Drive safe, Kagami!” Adrien called. They watched the girl jog over the other side of the parking lot, silence in the quiet cold night.

“Oh my god, did she park on the other side of the lot?” Marinette gasped as she watched Kagami open the door to a car way out of the way from where they were.

“Oh?” Adrien turned to follow Marinette’s line of sight. He bursted into laughter as he watched her pull out of the space and drive off, “Oh my god, she did!”

That seemed to dispel the awkward energy between them. Maybe it was the way he flirted with her on the field. It caught her off guard at the time, but as she recalled it, she wasn’t uncomfortable with him acting that way to her at all.

“I didn’t realize she thought so highly of you, though I should’ve expected it when she asked me about you during the game.” Adrien laughed, his breath precipitating in the cool air.

“It’s ok,” Marinette assured, “I like her a lot, I can see why she charmed you.”

Adrien’s red face pouted a little, “I wasn’t charmed per se.”

Marinette was able to push down the feeling of jealousy with the feeling of guilt for even getting jealous. “I don’t have the energy to argue with you, Agreste.” She turned to open the car door and Adrien followed suit on the driver’s side.

“It’s not an argument.” Adrien countered once they were seated. He was apparently ignoring her last statement in favor of making a point.

“Kagami is objectively charming and cute.” Marinette shook her head as she buckled in her seatbelt.

“Kagami is trying to be _you_." Adrien pointed out as he did the same.

“She’s an underclassman.” Marinette wanted this conversation to be over already. She wanted him to put on their playlist and start driving, but Adrien kept the car in park.

“Marinette,” Adrien turned to her suddenly, “Can I ask you something?”

His hand was on the dashboard, the other on the headrest behind her. His expression was intense as his eyes locked onto her’s, irises that looked almost gray in the dim light of the street lamps. 

“What?” her voice was meek as it came out of her mouth, she could feel how dry her throat was and she swallowed thickly.

Adrien opened his mouth and closed it again. He opened his mouth and this time, a phrase tumbled out before it was stopped midway, “Will you-”

“Will I?” She frowned, trying to follow the trajectory of his words, his intent that seemed so unreadable to her now.

Adrien sighed, his hands sliding away and back onto the wheel, “Will you please not do spirit checks for the rest of the year? I know there aren’t a lot of football games left, especially after today’s loss. But still.” His eyes were looking out the windshield even though they were idling.

Marinette frowned down, feeling the guilt come back stronger than ever, “Sorry, that was Juleka’s brother. I didn’t even know spirit checks were a thing.”

“It’s ok, don’t even worry about it.” Adrien pursed his lips, “Here, take my phone, play anything you want on the drive home.”

Marinette caught the device in her hands and she looked down at it with caution, “I just want to listen to our playlist,” she said, opening it up and setting it to shuffle, “That’s all.”

She passed the phone back to Adrien and leaned her head against the door as he mounted it back to the dash. He didn’t say anything and she wondered if she messed up somehow.

They listened to the music for a little bit more, Marinette occasionally humming along to the songs that she’d otherwise belt out if she were in the car with Alya. She felt wide awake with Adrien next to her, like just his presence was electrifying her.

“I didn’t mean it, earlier,” Adrien broke the silence first, between songs, “About the spirit check. You can do them, if you’d like. We learn the routine over the summer just like the rest of the cheers, it’s part of our repertoire.”

“But you’d prefer if we didn’t do them?” Marinette kept her eyes on the road too, scared to observe Adrien’s expressions. She didn’t want to see him mad at her, or restraining himself in front of her.

“It’s not that. The dance team and the marching band never got along. The band kids would mock us and they’d always do spirit checks during the worst times.” Adrien’s voice took on a serious tone and Marinette groaned internally thinking of their first football game. She could recall the smug smile on her face as she watched the dancers struggle to keep up. She was aware of the history between them, but she practically forgot it since this friendship with Adrien began.

“I understand, I won’t do it,” Marinette tried to assure.

“No,” Adrien said quickly, which made Marinette jump, “Wait, no, what I mean to say is, _you_ can do them. I know you’re not trying to be mean, not to say that anyone doing them was mean, just that.” Adrien sighed, sounding defeated before trying again, “I trust you, Marinette.”

Marinette peeked a glance at Adrien. His eyes were fixed on the road still, but he was biting his lip, as if anticipating her response. She nodded before realizing he wasn’t looking at her, so she responded, “I trust you too, Adrien.”

He released his lip to smile, small enough that his dimples weren’t showing yet, but soft in a way Marinette still savored. The next song easily rolled over the last one, transitioning well as Adrien merged back onto the highway.

“I just realized I’m driving us back to school,” Adrien laughed as he merged onto the center lane.

“No, you’re right. I drove to school this morning, though I parked on the _Divine_ campus because I was almost late this morning.” Marinette recalled snoozing her alarm one too many times. She barely made it through the door by the time the bell rang.

“What? But we agreed I’d drive you, you said so beforehand.” Adrien explained as if she wasn’t there for that conversation.

“Right, but you’re not driving me _home_.” Marinette scoffed, before catching the hurt on Adrien’s face, “I don’t even bring Alya over unless I have to.”

That seemed to reassure him just a little, “Why not?”

Marinette hesitated, thinking over her next words carefully before answering, “I guess I’m just nervous that if people see things that they can judge me for, they’ll treat me differently.”

Adrien blinked at the road, his grip on the wheel a little tighter. Before he could respond, Marinette continued, “When I was a freshman at _Our Lady_ , there was a field trip planned for one of my classes, I think it was biology. I couldn’t go, it was right before our holiday rush and money was tight. I remember this girl, she said, ‘You go to this school for free and you _still_ don’t have the money?’ I never want to hear those words again.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien’s face twisted, like he could feel the hurt in her words, “Marinette, there’s nothing about you that’s lacking. Not who you are, nor your circumstances. You’re the most incredible person I know.”

Marinette flushed at Adrien’s praise, the conviction behind his words leaving her warm from her face and even down her neck. She wanted to rip her coat off in the sudden heat but focused instead on forming a coherent reply, “Thank you. That means a lot, you know?”

Adrien just nodded, focused now on merging to the right and taking the next exit. They slowed down along the curved road back to town. There was no traffic after ten, but Adrien still stopped at the yield sign. She loved that he was always so careful, whether on the road or with her feelings. He was always so considerate in what he was doing.

When they pulled up to the school, Adrien drove down to _Divine_ and turned to the lot where Marinette parked. She could see her car, a little crooked in it’s spot but still between the white lines. He pulled in a few spots away, switching gears to park.

“Thanks for driving me, Adrien.” Marinette unbuckled herself, zipping up her backpack and hauling it over her shoulder.

“Thanks for accompanying me,” Adrien replied back. She paused for a second, looking at him over the driver's seat. Maybe it was her exhaustion taking it’s revenge on her better sense. She reached over and pulled him into a brief hug. It shouldn’t have made her heart soar at the contact, she gave all her friends hugs, but this felt different. She wanted this too much, she knew it once she felt him against her arms.

Marinette quickly drew back, “Good night,” she sounded so flustered as she pushed the door open and scrambled to get out before he made any commentary on her weird side-hug ambush.

“Wait,” Adrien pushed his door open and exited the vehicle. Marinette stood between his car and her’s, her hands clutching her bag straps and willing her heart to slow down as he walked around to her. She stared at him, the car still idling and her mind running a mile a minute, “I want a real hug.” He said as he stood before her.

“Oh,” Marinette laughed a little, dizzy at the thought that he wanted her to hug him. “Ok, I can do that.”

She released the hold on her bag to reach for the boy before her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and turned her head so she could rest it against his shoulder. Adrien’s arms were bracketing her back, pressing their bodies together through the thick material of their jackets. He leaned down to where his cheek was pressed to the crown of her head and she felt light-headed at the sensation. In the cold, she could feel herself melting in his embrace.

“You give great hugs,” Adrien informed her as they pulled away. His smile was wide and his eyes soft over her and she laughed under his attention. His hands were still on her shoulders and she was hyperaware of the sensation.

“I like hugging my friends, what can I say,” she savored the warmth seeping from his body to her’s, “Thanks, Adrien.”

“For what?” he tilted his head, the distance between them even shorter now.

She just shook her head, lip caught between her teeth as she took a step back. She ought to leave now before she really made a fool of herself. Adrien respected the distance, keeping his hands at his sides. “We should do this again next time,” she said instead.

“Hug?” he replied too quickly before flushing a scarlet red.

She couldn’t help but laugh at his distraught expression, “I meant carpool, but that too!” She waved before turning to her car, “Have a good night, Adrien.”

“You too!” He called, waving as she climbed into her own car and buckled herself up. He did the same, returning to his car and getting situated before driving off. She thought she saw him wave from her rearview mirror. She groaned, hitting her head against the wheel and tried to calm her pounding heart before getting on the road. At this rate, she might go into cardiac arrest before she even got out of the school’s parking lot.

She missed Adrien already, she noticed, as she finally started her car.


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place after their winter break, so the holidays & new year have passed and now they're in their last quarter (or semester whatever word y'all used)

“We did it,” Alya collapsed onto one of the seats in the band room, “I just finished my history midterm, I’m done!”

“Welcome to the club,” Nino pat her on the back as Alya dramatically flopped over the desk.

“It’s not over, it’s never over.” Marinette groaned into her hands, the stress and worry still lingering in her mind.

“I thought you finished your last midterm yesterday?” Adrien propped his head up against his palm, looking over Marinette’s dejected form.

“But now we have to wait for them to grade us, and then it’s the musical, and then it’s the regional drumline competition, and then it’s graduation!” Marinette was thankful that they wouldn’t have to play it this year since they were walking. It would be the pinnacle of bittersweet and she could cry just thinking about it.

“You’re forgetting prom,” Alya informed.

“I need to forget prom because I’m waiting on the next shipment of tulle from the fabric store. The owner kicked me out of the store, Alya. Kicked me out!” Marinette threw her hands in the air.

“We can always just go dress shopping,” Alya started before Marinette gasped dramatically.

“Alya Cesaire, you take that back or I swear,” Marinette started, her hand over her mouth in mock-offense.

“Or you’ll what, Dupain-Cheng?” Alya countered.

Marinette smiled wickedly, she could pick from any number of rebuttals against Alya. Being friends for so long meant having an arsenal of attacks against her, and it seemed Alya realized that too.

“Never mind, I take it back.” They burst into laughter, the day winding down as they waited for practice to start. With midterms out of the way, there was nothing to study in this break time as they frantically did before.

“They aren’t even selling tickets to prom and your boy is getting flooded with asks,” Nino snickered, calling Adrien out, “I’m so glad I don’t have to worry about all that.”

“What do you mean?” Alya asked, staring at Nino, “You’re not going to ask me to prom?”

“Are we not going together as a group?” Nino pointed at their desks crowded in a circle.

Marinette groaned as she threw her head into her hands. “Nino, you’re not wrong but you’re so wrong.”

“What does that even mean?” Nino mirrored Marinette and pushed his fingers against his temple.

“It’s ok, we have time, no worries,” Marinette took a deep breath.

“We?” Adrien asked, turning to give Marinette a questioning look.

“Not you. I have too much on my plate to help you, ask someone else’s best friend. I need to help Nino because as Alya’s best friend, it’s _my_ job to make sure _he_ does a good job for _her_.” Marinette pointed at each of the responsible parties with her hands, demonstrating the convoluted way she was involved.

“You wouldn’t help me?” Adrien gave her his best puppy eyes and while that worked to share snacks, her heart was too selfish to let her help him propose to someone else. The thought itself made her feel a gross, cold feeling in her gut. She shook her head, waving away the thought.

“Ok, but what do you want from me? Flowers? A big sign? Confetti in your locker?” Nino pleaded with Alya.

“Don’t put confetti in my locker, please.” She quickly retorted to Nino’s utter dismay.

Marinette smiled to herself as she heard bits of their conversation. She sorted through her bag, pulling out the music for their drumline show to study and pass the time.

“How’s the show going?” Adrien asked, focusing his attention on her. She sometimes felt bad for Adrien in times like this, where he might feel obligated to engage with Marinette when their other friends got a bit too sappy.

“It’s good, a lot of new kids so it’s easy on us. Plus it’s reassuring to know the band won’t entirely fall apart without us,” Marinette smiled down at her hands, “I’m more worried about the musical. Are you planning on seeing it?”

Adrien scrunched his nose, “We’re in the thick of dance comps. Our season ends on the weekend the musical is playing.”

“Good luck, I know you’ve all been working really hard,” Marinette sometimes passed the gym where they were running routines, spins, and moves Marinette couldn’t even dream up if she tried.

“It feels good to run through it well, especially as a team.” Adrien smiled, “Oh, are we still presenting to Mr. Damocles on Monday?”

“Yeah, I’m a little nervous but he liked our last mock-ups so hopefully with this round of revisions it’ll be done.”

“What will we do after?” Adrien twirled his thumbs around idly, “I’ll die if we have to go back to study hall.”

Marinette laughed, “I’d miss seeing you if we didn’t have this ‘Independent Study’. Who else would teach me all this math?”

“I’d miss you too, Marinette,” Adrien smiled, “You’re the best part of my Mondays and Thursdays.”

Marinette flushed and looked down at the ground, “It’s not like we don’t see each other,” her heart wasn’t listening to her own words, beating in hope at Adrien’s passive remarks. They spent time between their practices and after class with Nino and Alya, sometimes just sitting on the lawn on warmer days or stealing a classroom before leaving campus.

“We should hang out,” Adrien replied, oblivious to her plight.

“Like, outside of school?” Marinette offered, looking up carefully at Adrien’s face.

“Yeah, just us.” Adrien stated, so matter-of-factly.

“Oh, yeah. I’d like that,” Marinette smiled, sure she had a dopey look on her face but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Other kids started to file into the band room just then, setting their bags down and getting the instruments ready.

“Your practice starts soon right?” Adrien seemed to answer his own question with a glance at the time, “Alright, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Adrien waved as he sat up.

“Bye Adrien!” Alya called. Marinette just waved as he gave them all a wide smile on his way out.

“Don’t have too much fun,” Nino called just as he exited the room.

Adrien turned back for one last remark, “Without you? Never,” and he was out the door for good. 

That weekend, Marinette got the shipment of material she needed. Yards of tulle that would surely engulf her tiny room, more pins, and gems she planned on hand-sewing to the bodice. Her own prom dress was something she’d worry about later, Alya had an actual concept in mind. She had seen a celebrity dress that poofed like a fairy dress in what was called a “midnight blue” color. It reminded Marinette of a starry night, and she wanted to do it justice for her best friend.

The dress form in her room had the completed lining and under piece done, it was just this last step of layering tulle like her father might layer phyllo dough and honey for baklava. She spent most of the weekend finishing the dress, leaving detailing as a task for the next weekend.

“You’re insane,” Alya had said during their next practice. Nino was out with a cold, so she showed Alya and Adrien the dress while they waited for practice to start.

“Are you free this Sunday? Come by for another fitting. the inner fabric is stretchy but I just want to make sure it all fits comfortably before I start sewing the beads and gems.” Marinette tucked her phone back into her jacket pocket. The warmer weather left Marinette abandoning her wool sweaters for the traditional Ladybug blazer and pleated skirt combo.

“This is amazing, I’m so glad we didn’t go dress shopping after all.” Alya shook her head with a smile, “I can only come by after mass, is that ok?”

“Of course,” Marinette smiled, “The bakery closes early so text me when you get to my place.”

“What about you?” Alya leaned back, “What does your dress look like?”

“Ah, I haven’t thought about that yet.” Marinette chewed her lip as she looked away, averting both Alya’s and Adrien’s gaze.

“I can’t believe this, you basically finished my dress before you even thought of your own. Can you believe this, Adrien?” Alya elbowed the other boy.

“There’s still a lot of time, Marinette. Don’t worry.” Adrien tried to sound reassuring.

“They're going to announce the theme next week. After that, ticket sales are going to come up.” Alya ignored Adrien’s response in favor of putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and shaking her, “I am not going to prom without you, and that’s final.”

“I’m going, I’m going, we’ll dance together and take a ton of pictures and it’ll be the best night of our high school lives.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I won’t let you down. I’ve started talking to Nino about your prom-posal too, it’ll all work out in the end.”

“Thank god you’re taking the reins on that,” Alya slid back, apparently satisfied with Marinette’s answer. “I love him but sometimes, this romantic stuff gets lost on him.”

“Yeah, that’s why you enlist my help, the queen of romantic stuff.” Marinette snickered as Alya lightly smacked her shoulder.

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have drank all that tea earlier, I have to pee again.” Alya climbed up and dusted her skirt off.

“Want me to come with?” Marinette asked but Alya waved her hand.

“Nah, I’ll be right back.” She half-jogged out the room and left Marinette sitting next to Adrien.

“It’s nice that we can keep our classroom, huh,” Marinette tried to keep the conversation alive, but Adrien had a distracted look on his face.

“Yeah, Mr. Damocles was blown away by your designs.” Adrien smiled at her, more focused now than he was earlier. She wondered what was so occupying his mind, but decided not to press.

“ _ Our _ designs,” Marinette corrected, “You did a ton of the research on trends and specific aspects important to each uniform for each sport. Without that spreadsheet you made, I’d be lost.” 

“Yeah, but you did  _ every _ sketch. You created them and that’s brilliant.” He glowered with praise for her, and she wondered how she could survive this boy.

“Still, it was a team effort.” She murmured, to his defeated smile.

Adrien’s eyes softened, bright and warm all at once, and Marinette steeled herself. She imagined this a hundred times before, Alya was presumably giving her a window with Adrien alone, to ask him out to prom. She could feel the words right behind her tongue but before she could ger them out, there was a knock behind them. Marinette could’ve sworn the door was propped open for anyone to come in, and when she turned she could see one of her studio classmates standing against the door frame.

“Oh, hey Nathaniel, how’s it going?” Marinette gave a soft wave.

“Marinette,” Nathaniel was normally a generally reclusive person. His art was extraordinary, but his demeanor left some wondering whether he liked them or just tolerated their presence. He never struck Marinette as the latter, instead she appreciated his critiques on her art and the value his insight added to her work. “Do you have a minute?”

Marinette blinked, looking up at the boy. She supposed she had some time before practice, “Sure,” she turned to glance at Adrien, but his face was unreadable, “Be right back.”

They didn’t go far from the band room, the halls were still bright but very much empty as Nathaniel finally turned around. “Will you go to prom with me?” the words sputtered out of him so quickly Marinette nearly missed them.

“Oh,” she blinked, trying to gather herself from the sudden proposal by the boy before her. He was clearly flustered, red in the face and concern written all over. She never had a problem with Nathaniel, but she never considered him in that way, “I’m sorry, I already have plans for prom, but thank you, for uh, sharing, or I mean, asking me.”

God she was flustered just from being so caught off guard. Worse yet, she hated the deflated look on Nathaniel’s face. Marinette sighed and continued, “But I think it’s really brave of you to ask me at all, and that’s an admirable quality you should hold onto. It didn’t pay off now, but it will in the future.”

Marinette tried to smile and Nathaniel understood her, nodding as he smiled down at his shoes, “Thanks, Marinette, for being cool about it. I’ll uh, I’ll see you in class then. Sorry to bother you.” He was clearly defeated but he at least trekked through with a smile.

She gave him a short nod, “Not a bother, Nathaniel. See you in class.” There really wasn’t a not-awkward way to turn someone down. It left a sour taste in her mouth as she walked back into the band room. Adrien was packing his things as a few other students were trickling in to start practice.

“Hey, dude, what happened?” Alya crossed her arms over her chest, “I came back and you left our friend all alone.”

“Sorry, Adrien,” Marinette nodded but saying little else. Normally, she’d banter with Alya, but right now her emotions were a swirl in the pit of her stomach that she didn’t like at all. 

When Adrien left he said little more than ‘goodbye’ and it left Alya elbowing Marinette asking “What even happened?”

“Nathaniel came by as soon as you left.”

“Art kid Nathaniel?” Alya frowned, “What about?”

“Asked me to prom. I turned him down,” Marinette held her hand up to stop Alya before she got ahead of herself, “but I hated it.”

“Hated it? I thought you wanted to ask our golden boy,” Alya said in a quieter voice so the others wouldn’t hear.

“I do, that’s not it,” Marinette shook her head, “It’s that, I saw how disappointed Nathaniel was. It made me feel terrible, I don’t know how I’m going to face him in the studio tomorrow.”

“Marinette, it’s not like that, your feelings are not a burden, and it’s not your responsibility to make Nathaniel feel better. He’s going to be ok, and you will be too,” Alya was holding Marinette by the arms, trying to ground her as she walked her through her words. Alya was always more logical than her, it really did help Marinette to hear things from Alya’s analytical perspective.

“Thanks, Alya, I really appreciate that.” Marinette smiled at the other girl, who gave a beaming smile back.

“There’s my girl,” she ruffled Marinette’s bangs and cackled, “C’mon, let’s get this room set up for practice.”

“Yes, mom,” Marinette teased, following behind Alya. Though she did feel better, there was still a quiet voice in the back of her head contemplating asking Adrien to prom, like a pearl rolling around her palm.

On some sheer will and adrenaline, Marinette sent a text to Adrien as soon as practice was over.

_ Wait for me _ . She shot it out as soon as she finished tying the cover over the marimbas. After just a moment of watching him type, she got back a confirmation on his side.

“Good night, Marinette,” Alya stopped before the fire exit that everyone took to get to the parking lot, “Call me as soon as you’re home.”

“What, why?” Marinette looked up from packing her bag.

“Trust me, I know everything.” Alya smiled before slamming her hip against the panic exit bar, slipping out into the cool dark air outside.

Marinette shook her head, she hoped she’d call Alya with a smile than in tears. Only one way to find out, she supposed, slipping her arms into her jacket and walking towards the hall.

The band room was in  _ Divine _ , but Dance had their practices in the gyms at  _ Our Lady _ . Marinette used the garden to cut through the campus and walk over to the closest  _ Our Lady _ entrance. Normally, the gardens were filled with students going to class and in the warmer weather, eating outside. But at night, the flowers seemed to glow in a gossamer effect. By the time she reached one of the entrances, she realized then that the doors would likely be locked at this hour. It seemed the whole school was shut down as she peered into the glass at the pitch black hallways. She was about to reach for her phone when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Sorry, custodians kicked me out,” Adrien was smiling behind her. She whirled around and saw Adrien bundled up, his winter jacket zipped up to his neck and nearly covering his chin.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Marinette couldn’t help but smile back, his smiles were contagious, she was sure of it. She toyed with the strap of her bag and bit her lip. Even after everything with Nathaniel, she still wanted to say it. She wanted to ask him so badly, to just push the words past her teeth and convey the feelings in her heart. She blushed as she recalled Nathaniel’s words just earlier. They were genuine, full of heart, and she still turned him down. The hurt in his face struck her as she stared up at Adrien. What if Alya was wrong and her feelings _were_ a burden to him? They were going to prom together anyways, as a group. Wouldn’t it be redundant to ask again?

“Is everything ok?” he asked, concern written all over his face and she ached at his attention. Everything he did made her heart squeeze and selfishly, she wanted to convey that. Though she should probably do it in a more normal, socially acceptable way.

“Everything is good, no worries,” Marinette smiled before licking her lips. She leaned back on her heels and clenched her hands over her backpack straps, “Hey Adrien?”

He blinked, eyes wide as he looked at her so intently, “Yes, Marinette?”

“I--,” she was shaking all over, whether from the cold or her nerves or some combination of both, “Adrien, will you go to prom with me?”

She said it. She actually said it. This wasn’t a daydream that she had in class or a nightmare where she woke up in a cold sweat. Adrien was here, his eyes widening further than she thought possible, a warm rosy color flooding his cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and she felt her heart shake against her ribs.

“Am I dreaming?” His smile was so wide, “We’re going together already, you know.”

Marinette blinked, “Are you making fun of me?”

She could see panic start to creep into his features as he tried to recover, “No, I was just saying. You didn’t have to ask me.”

“I’ll go with Alya then and sabotage Nino’s prom-posal,” she huffed, turning on her heel and walking towards the parking lot, “Don’t play with me, Adrien.”

“I’m not,” he promised, following behind her.

“Yes, you are,” she countered, running now, They were bounding off the curb and onto the asphalt. She laughed to let him know it was a joke and he caught on quick, running behind her and laughing all the while.

“I’m not, hey!” Adrien caught up and gently grabbed her arm, slowing her to a stop. He was smiling so brightly and still laughing as he caught his breath.

“What?” She snorted as he tried to hold her.

“Go to prom with me,” he suggested once the laughs finally tapered off, his hold over her arms soft as he pressed their bodies closer.

“Hey, I asked you first,” Marinette’s reply held no weight as she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his middle and lacing her fingers against his back. She sighed as they continued holding each other under the moonlight.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Adrien pressed his face against her collar, “If I wake up now I might cry.”

Marinette freed one hand to cradle the side of his head, just scratching the blonde curls her fingers could reach, “You still haven’t answered me,”

“Let’s go to prom together,” he supplied, his breath hot as it fanned across her neck.

“If you insist,” Marinette smiled and Adrien burrowed into her coat. She laughed at the sensation, holding him even tighter as she felt the skin of his nose brush against her chin.

“I do insist,” he lifted his head just enough to show her his face, pouty as his nose touched her’s, “I was worried you were going to tell me you accepted Nathaniel’s proposal.”

“You mean ‘prom-posal’, and how did you know he was going to ask me to prom?” She held his chin in her palm, “Why did you wait for me knowing I might have said yes?”

“A boy can hope,” Adrien leaned into her palm, letting his head fall loose into her hand, “I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you for weeks, I guess I’m too much of a scaredy cat compared to you.”

“I was scared too,” she defended, “You got asked every day since break ended.”

“Not every day,” Adrien stopped when he saw the incredulous look Marinette gave him, “Alright, there were a lot of people asking, yes, but they weren’t  _ you _ .”

Marinette rolled her eyes before Adrien pulled her in closer, his arms folding over her back as he pressed his forehead to her’s. “I’m so excited, Marinette, you have no idea.”

She peered up at him and wondered briefly, if she was the one asleep and would soon wake. “Me too,” a smile and then it was her turn to squeeze into his embrace, her face against his shoulder as they held onto through the cool night air.

Touching Adrien became a habit that she picked up after prom. Something about dancing together all night, the music loud and their friends occasionally moshing with them on the dancefloor broke all sense of self-control for Marinette.

And it seemed it was the same for Adrien too. That night, he kept a hand on her at all times it seemed, on her hip, fiddling with the pink satin fabric of her dress, or even to tuck her hair into the right place. It carried over to their everyday life: after school studying side by side, between practices with Marinette’s head on Adrien’s shoulder, and worse off during Independent Study.

Take today for example, it was unusually cold today, and Marinette was secretly thankful that Adrien had his hand on her shoulder. They were ramping up for the week of finals, but Marinette was distracted by Adrien’s touch. The warmth in his hand and across his arm seeped through her thin button down. When he shifted to adjust, she involuntarily shivered.

“Are you cold, Marinette?” Adrien looked up from the book he was reading.

“It’s ok, I have a jacket in my locker.” Marinette dismissed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I know you’re stuck in this building for the next few classes. Here,” Adrien drew back and threw his hands behind his head, pulling the black sweater off in one swift motion, “I was getting too warm anyways.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette held the black wool in her hands, already feeling how warm it was against her palms.

“Yeah, no problem” Adrien nodded. That was all the confirmation Marinette needed. She pulled it over and tugged the bottom.

“Thanks,” Marinette smiled, popping the collar of her button down and setting it back over the black crew neck. It was a bit big on her, but she appreciated how warm her body was. It was cozy, like a hug, and she tried not to blush at the thought of his arms around her.

Adrien rolled up his sleeves, adjusting his shirt and then immediately putting his arm back around her. He picked up his book and got back to reading, as if the gesture wasn’t so intensely intimate, Marinette could explode.

Her heart was truly on the brink of stopping nearly every day, and it seemed to get worse with time. Now, Adrien leaned against the wall as she opened her locker in the morning, talking to her about her morning classes and the drive in. Just last week he suggested they carpool, so on the days she had practice, she’d roll up to the towering gates of his house with baked goods in tow. The remaining days, Adrien would park in the back lot and eat at the bakery with her while she avoided her parent’s curious glances. It was all so familiar, being around Adrien and incorporating as much of him into her life as he offered.

And so one morning, when Adrien leaned on her neighbor’s locker while she switched her books around, she didn’t think anything of his question, “Are you still free tonight?”

“For the first time in forever, yes. No practice, no shift at the bakery,” Marinette smiled, sparing him a glance as she double checked her binders and textbooks were all in place.

“Cool, let’s get dinner.” He crossed his arms and looked down at his shoes, as if his laces were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Yeah, I’m down. Where do you want to go?” She closed her locker and turned to talk to him straight on.

“I’ll,” Adrien inhaled and looked up at her. She blinked and waited for his response, dimly realizing that she’d make herself late to class if it meant standing with Adrien in the hallway, “I’ll text you?” He shrugged and Marinette burst into laughter.

“Sure, Adrien. Works for me,” she smiled, “I’ll see ya,” she patted him on the shoulder as she passed and he seemed to jump right out of his socks at the contact.

“See you, Marinette,” Adrien called, walking in the other direction but still sending her one last wide smile.

She was doomed, hopelessly doomed.

Adrien drove them to a diner that wasn't far from campus. With the theater nearby, there was always a steady stream of customers. Most didn’t even bat an eye at their uniform, which was a nice change of pace for Marinette. She slid into a booth and smiled as their knees touched under the table.

After they ordered, Marinette stared at the glass case on the take-out countertop, a litany of baked goods much bigger than how they made them at her parent’s shop. “We’d never make ends meet if we sized our croissants that big.”

Adrien turned to confirm her observation. He nodded as he turned back, “Are you going to have to take any classes before you inherit the business?”

Marinette hummed, “I don’t think so, my parents have years of experience that I can learn from. I just don’t see the need to spend that money.”

“That’s true,” he swirled his soda with the straw, “Would you go to college, if money wasn’t a factor?”

Marinette clicked her teeth, “I might’ve tried to pursue fashion, but it’d be hard. We don’t live in a big city, so it’d be at a huge disadvantage trying to start a career here.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean,” Adrien smiled.

“What about you?” Marinette asked once their food arrived in big plates, “Have you decided where you’re going?”

Adrien slowed his chew, contemplating his next words, “I didn’t apply to any colleges.”

“Wait what?” Marinette blinked, trying to focus in case she misheard.

“I’m learning a lot, a lot more than just school work. What I’m good at compared to other kids, what I like. I need more time to figure out what it is I want to do for the rest of my life.” Adrien seemed almost ashamed to admit it, his eyes looking everywhere but her, “I’m going to help the dance team train starting this summer. It’s something I can do while I figure myself out.”

Marinette reached her hand over and held his against the table. Just her palm over his closed fist, “You’ll figure it out, and it’ll all work out in the end. I’m proud of you for putting yourself first.” 

He turned his hand and held her's back, his thumb brushing against her knuckles, “Thanks, Marinette.”

She ate the rest of her food with one hand. It was the best meal she had in a long time.

After they paid the check, Adrien wrapped his hand around Marinette’s. She nearly stopped in her tracks before realizing she was blocking the entrance. She followed behind until they reached the parking lot. On the curb, Adrien frowned down at her, “Are you ok with this?”

“What?” Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Yes, of course, I was just surprised,” she tried to laugh but her nervous energy seemed to seep through it.

“We can end this date early and I can drive you home.” Adrien assured and Marinette swore she wasn’t breathing.

“Date?” Marinette could feel heat crawl up from her chest and clawing at her brain. “Is this? Are we? Uh, date?”

Adrien let her hand go, letting his grip fall loose, “Oh, I’m sorry, I just, I thought I was obvious,” he was burning just as much as her, she’d never seen his face so red.

“I was just too scared to let myself hope,” she didn’t think she could get any warmer but somehow her body persisted. She reached for his hand back, “Let’s date.”

Adrien blinked, wide-eyed and his mouth slightly ajar. He chuckled as he reciprocated her hold on his hand, “Let’s finish this one before we go on any more.”

“Where to next?” Marinette giggled back, relieved beyond belief and now overflowing with adoration.

“This ice cream shop nearby just opened,” Adrien explained as they walked to his car, “They were closed for the winter.”

“It’s still winter!” Marinette replied incredulously.

“Not according to these folks,” he laughed and she rolled her eyes with a smile. She couldn’t have schooled her face if she tried, he made her too happy. The warmth from his hand stronger than every fresh loaf and cup of tea she's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt write prom but to be fair i didnt write homecoming weekend last chapter so really it's all in-line. next chapter is almost done and i cant wait for y'all to read it, this has been so fun thanks for reading this far!!


End file.
